


Try What Repentance Can

by diffugerenives



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diffugerenives/pseuds/diffugerenives
Summary: After the final defeat of Sauron, an Elf chooses to try to return the Orcs to humane behavior instead of sailing West.





	Try What Repentance Can

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ambitious project which will not be finished. Apologies.

_...discerning to fulfil_  
This labour, by slow prudence to make mild  
A rugged people, and thro' soft degrees  
Subdue them to the useful and the good.   
—Alfred, Lord Tennyson, “Ulysses”

The Sun was sinking in the West on an evening in early Narbeleth, in the Fourth Age of Arda, which showed the best of the month. From the orchards outside the gates of Minas Tirith came the suspicion of the scent of apples, borne on the slight breeze. And a figure clad in gray came walking over the plain, elven-slender and elven-tall. 

His weariness was evident from his plodding walk; no small feat was it to come from the Grey Havens to the land of Gondor, even for an Elf. But his voice, when he asked admittance of the guards, was clear and strong. His name, he said, was Palanmaethor, and he had come to seek audience with Elessar the King. No, he said, with a faint smile, when the gate-guards asked him, despite his long journey, the matter was not urgent. Rest for the night, and food, on the other hand – of these he stood in desperate need. 

So they led him to the house of a good family, and while he slept as soundly as the Elves ever do, they laundered his travel-worn garments. 

In the new morning, a tall Man in the black and silver of the king's guard came to meet him. 

"Might I ask what your business with the King is?" he asked. _And why you did not sail Westward_ , he did not add, though Palanmaethor saw the words straining to leave his mouth. 

"I have no secrets," said Palanmaethor, "except one great one. It is a matter than I hope will serve Arda; but I do not think I can put words to it except in the presence of the king. I will swear any oath you ask of me that it will cause no harm to any Man of Gondor." 

"Very well," said the guard; for Elessar had chosen already to see the strange Elf, whatever tidings he might bring. 

The guard led him not to the throne room, but to a more homely room, where Elessar and Arwen his Queen sat at rest. Neither could put off majesty entirely; it rested like a mantle on their shoulders, and their crowns were present always, even when they did not wear them. But Elessar smiled and his long legs were extended unbent as he lounged on his chair, and Palanmaethor could see the man who had hidden himself in the guise of a Ranger. And ever there was a hint of impatience in the eyes of the Queen; but it was a hastening forward, always towards the good. 

Palanmaethor bowed, and in that instant all the words went out of his mouth. When he stood again he could not speak, and remained gaping in front of the Lord and Lady of Gondor. 

But Arwen spoke: "We are kin, you and I, though only distant kin. I would not have you remain silent in my halls, when you have come so many miles so that you might speak." And Elessar said nothing, but nodded assent. 

"I wish to go to Mordor," said Palanmaethor. The great secret was out, and he felt lighter; but still the weight of the deed outweighed the weight of the word. 

Elessar sat up straight, then leaned forward intently. 

"To Mordor," he said. "Not to Ithilien, to join Prince Faramir in its restoration?" 

"No," said Palanmaethor. He paused, in thought, and when he spoke the words came rushing like the water released from ice in Spring, though he still looked at the floor. "My foot was on the planks of the deck of the Ship that was to take me West. But I turned, and I saw the forest on the horizon, grey-green with fir and pine, and rising behind it the mountains; and I was overcome with love for the World. And I felt too that I owed a greater duty to the world than to leave it. I remembered that the Orcs were once Elves; and that they were still my kin, despite all the evil they have done. For the Enemy is defeated, and his Shadow lifted, from the world and, I hope, from the hearts of the Orcs; and there is still much good I might do." 

“Much good,” said Arwen. “And yet much ill: for the Orcs of Mordor are wild still, and wicked, despite the passing of their master, and I would not weep alone if you were slain.” 

“You would,” said Palanmaethor. “Who else would notice my passing? Who sees the fall of a leaf, when other leaves are gone? But I have seen many autumns in Middle Earth, and have felt the fall of a leaf on my forehead, and that touch has often redeemed a day I’d thought wasted. I will be that leaf, and if my fall is unremarked in Mordor, it would be unremarked in the wider world as well.” 

The piercing gaze of the King fell heavy on him then. “And the West? Tell me, kinsman, what could make you renounce immortality?” 

“What use could I be to myself or to anyone in an endless life of ease?” 

“This is folly,” said Elessar. 

“I know.” 

The King stood. With two steps he closed the distance between them. “Kneel, Palanmaethor, and receive my blessing.”


End file.
